


I've Got You

by Aibohp



Series: Give Me Love [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Richie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibohp/pseuds/Aibohp
Summary: Richie becomes insecure upon hearing his mother say she wished she had a girl instead of a boy. He wonders if maybe Bill feels the same way.





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Я держу тебя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670568) by [everytuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



> I probably won't always be posting at one o'clock on Sunday morning but so long as I have the stories ready by then, I'm gonna!!
> 
> Also... 
> 
> I've noticed there have been more people posting for this ship and I am overjoyed! I was hoping that the new movie would cause some growth in this ship since beforehand there was nearly nothing here. Keep on keeping on, lovelies. Y'all rock!

Richie knew his mother loved him more than she liked him. She hated his jokes, hated his music, would probably have hated most things about him if she only knew. He knew she wished that he had been born a girl because ‘girls were easier’. That was what he heard her telling Mrs. Mitchells on the phone anyway. He’d been thinking about all of that one day while hanging out with Bill. 

They had lost that soul-deep connection with everyone else. Some had moved and they still saw the few who were left in Derry, especially Mike, but they didn’t play like they used to. Hell, even Richie and Bill didn’t play like they used to. Reading funnybooks with Bill never used to involve all the touching that it did now. Lots of things had changed since that evening at the Aladdin when they kissed. Richie wasn’t complaining, though.They found a way to keep from losing each other that night and he liked it. 

But sometimes, when he was thinking of how his mother would have rather had a girl, he wondered if Bill would have liked it more too. Not that Bill ever gave an indication that he cared. 

At that very moment, Richie was laying cross-ways on Bill’s bed with his head on his friend’s stomach while the other boy read some book. Richie didn’t have any idea what at that point. He didn’t much care either. The steady rise and fall of Bill’s stomach and his fingers caught up in Richie’s hair said that he didn’t care that they were both boys. The gentle scratches against his scalp and tugging of his hair said that Bill wanted him there and that Richie was loved. 

Still… He wondered.

“Hey there boyo. I’ve got a question fer ya,” Richie piped up suddenly, using his Irish Cop voice because it was too hard to make himself ask without it. “Tell me now and tell me true, would ye like it more ifin I was workin’ with a bit less between the legs?” 

Bill’s hand froze and Richie rolled his head to the side so he could look up at Bill’s face. He’d dropped his book on his chest and was looking at Richie, confused. Eventually he pushed himself up on his elbows with a small smile and cocked his head. He still had no idea what Richie was going on about but he could play along. 

“W-w-well I do-on’t know. Trashmouth. W-we haven’t really go-go-gotten to that have we,” Bill asked in return, making Richie roll his eyes so hard that they almost got stuck. It made Bill chuckle. “N-n-not what you m-m-meant?” 

“No! I...Well I,” Richie started then, stopped, pressing his lips into a thin line. He could feel a flush creeping up his neck. Bill must have felt the weight behind the words that Richie was trying to find because he started to run his fingers through Richie’s hair again. Still, Richie had to squeeze his eyes shut before he could force the words out. “Would like it better if I was a girl?!” 

Everything was quiet and Richie hadn’t opened his eyes yet but he could tell that Bill had that thinking face of his on. His fingers were working through Richie’s hair and he stared down at the ridiculous boy using him as a pillow. Then there was laughter, quite amused laughter that made Richie’s eyes snap open and he saw that Bill was staring at him with a fond look on his face. He sat up the rest of the way, making Richie’s head fall into his lap. 

“I-i-i don’t think th-th-that I’d l-like you anymo-ore or less,” Bill admitted, leaning down to press one of those little kisses they shared so often against his forehead. “B-b-but I’m glad y-you’re a boy. I-if y-you were a girl w-we wouldn’t be able to h-hang out with each other l-l-like this.” This time it was Bill’s turn to blush. It caught in his ears first before spreading to his cheeks as he looked away from Richie. “And I-I-I n-n,” he tried, stutter worse than ever. He was determined to get the words out, though. “I-I n-n-need y-you.” 

And that was all Richie needed. 

He surged up off the bed, catching Bill by surprise as he crashed their mouths together. Bill’s mouth twitched under his own, like he was trying to smile. So long as they had each other, they would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> See you next Sunday!


End file.
